User talk:Tierrie/Archive 3
You are now offically an admin In case you hadn't noticed the extra buttons, or news, I just wanted to let you all know that you are officially an admin. provides a good run-down, but it's basically just a matter of blocking the bad guys, deleting the bad pages , and continuing to edit as you have been. Loleil 11:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Are you kidding? It's wonderful. No more having to worry about accidentally deleting the wrong one of your templates. Though was there any reason you didn't just move it and suppress the redirect? Mad with power? Loleil 05:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Recipies! Ooo I love it! Great work guys. I agree that the Herbalism etc., pages should be about the skill, not the items made by the skill. If those pages turn out to be reeealy short, we could just redirect the pages back to Skills. And yay for new sorting technology. Loleil 05:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Template Breakage I posted this on my talk in response to Loleil (this issue now spans ~five articles lol: ---- The problem isn't from editing the templates in the RTE (not that that really works considering the tags), that works as well as it should. The problem is when I use the templates, save the page, then go back in to edit it in the RTE. The moment I do, shit hits the fan. I don't even have to change anything lol. If you would like a first hand demonstration, try uncommenting the template calls in Primal Spells, specifically right under Flame Blast. Save the page, edit it again (in RTE), and enjoy the multiplying (oh yes) empty paragraphs . ---- In general, the issue is that using several templates, one after the other, as is necessary for abilities (since they differ in even what sections they have), generates a lot of extra, blank paragraph tags ( ) in the generated HTML when the page is re-edited. --Various Pickles 09:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Pics Glad you like:) It was certainly a new experience trying to stop my guys killing Revenants too quickly, to give me chance to get the money shot! --Zoev 10:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) sortable tables! Genius!--Mytharox 20:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Template question Thanks for your comments about the approach to codex templates - I wonder who that genius you mention might be ... :) As you are clearly a god of templates, I hope you can help me with a problem I'm having. I take your point that tables might not be the best way to structure the codex summary info, so I've set up a new template Template:CodexSummary to output information in much the same way as it was presented before I changed the pages over to the new CodexTransformer template. However, if you have section editing turned on in your preferences and go to Codex:_Controls#Tactics and use the edit link, you'll see my problem. (I was thinking of formatting the codex single pages with some of the longer pieces of text, such as "Further info", in sections on the main page rather than in the infobox itself too, but was put off by this same problem.) Do you know if there's a way to turn off section editing for specific pages so that users can't accidentally mess things up? Or do you have any other suggestions for handling the issue? Thanks for your help! --Zoev 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Whisky The scotch is in Scotland (with me) I'm afraid! I'll have a wee dram for you though :) --Zoev 02:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :You're safe - I'm in Edinburgh and we have to import our whisky here. Though I don't know what you've got against Speyside: I'm very partial to the Macallan. This Ardbeg I'm drinking at the moment is a bit much ;) --Zoev 03:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Speysides may not call you back in the morning, but at least they're easy! I do like Islays, but I sometimes want something less in-yer-face. Though sometimes that peaty taste is exactly what the doctor ordered. Soda water, though! Sacrilege! A dash of tap water or nothing for me. --Zoev 05:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::''True/False: '' - With my templates I have to confess this is a complete fraud (any non-zero/non-space string supplied in summaryonly and excerptonly will evaluate as true). It's not ideal is it?! Could you point me to one of your templates that uses true/false switches and I'll try to get mine working the same way. Ta! --Zoev 12:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Cleaning Up Redirects I've been doing a lot of work in Category:Ability Templates and more recently in Category:Utility Templates (a handful of low-level templates for doing all the little things that the ability templates need). By virtue of tweaking the design (moving articles around, deleting some, etc) of the templates over and over again, I've managed to create a horrible web of redirects... somewhere. Aside from the List of Redirects page I can't really find any info on where they are kept. I'd like to manually clear out all the random ones I've generated today (they are isolated to just me) - do I need admin to do something like that? --Various Pickles 18:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the invite, and the welcome, glad to be here! Inheriting categories from templates Hello there - hope you had a good Christmas! I have another template-related question for you. I've made some changes to the categories that are automatically assigned to codex entries via Template:CodexSinglePage. (I've used this to assign categories rather than the Transformer or Infobox templates as I don't want them to get attached when including codex info on other pages - if you think there's a better way of doing it please let me know.) But my problem is this - though the categories (eg Category:Codex: Books And Songs) appear correctly when an individual page is opened, the codex entry doesn't appear on the category page until it's been opened and re-saved. Is there some way I can force the wiki to reassess what categories the codex entry pages are in? Thanks for your help! --Zoev 10:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where you get Imperial Edge, I cant find it. Vandal IP 81.153.10.51 has been going around blanking articles, adding nonsense, and generally been making the wiki his personal playground. Mind taking care of him? Thanks!--WouldYouKindly 12:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) See "Helping out" Heading Please check Forum:Front Page changes and comment on this. -- Snfonseka 03:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Project Juggernaut I don't wish to sound like a fool but... what is it? Tetracycloide 19:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates - Item Links Hello, in attempt to help the site I am currently making a project on the item listings, Zoev has advised me this is already a work in progress. I notice this site doesn't have the same tooltip code like WoWWiki's http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Item, and wonder if this is a part of the work in progress? I think the article scrollover tooltip could be very helpful on this site. If there is a way I can help with this I can certainly try. :) Hollowness 22:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I am a little new to Templates but also, I am quite willing to learn, the above refference is the only guidline I know and since this site is written differently, do you have any recommendation on research for propperly writing and using Templates on wikia or the code references we use? But yes, Items themselves are apart of my project basically all enchanted items (starting with weapon/armor) to appear more uniformal and complete. I am planning on having photoshop installed on my computer to upload more and accurate icons and images, and considering cropped item screenshots for posible image for scroll over. I am currently not at home (and on a computer from hell) so this won't be possible till probably next weekend but any current or historical disccussion on what direct the admins are looking towards, I can try to keep along with the sceme of things. Hollowness 18:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I am not meaning the differentiate between enchanted and non, I just think enchanted of "items with an effect" as if it were are my priority. Thanks for the links, yes, toolset was another thing on my to do list, its currently not working on my computer my boyfriend though it is his field of work, hasn't assited me with the common toolset "Unable to connect to the database" error (trying him to do it this week while I am away from home :P). Hollowness 21:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yet another vandal (repeat offender back for more to be exact) 213.133.214.2 has been going around vandalizing peoples' userpages. Thought you might like to know. Thanks!--WouldYouKindly 13:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Happy new year! Thanks for your message, Tierrie, and happy new year. That GFF thingy sounds very interesting, if not really an appropriate project for your vacation! It possibly isn't too late for the current Codex work either, because whilst I've gone through the Character codex entries in the toolset and copied and pasted them into the wiki, I've not yet done this for the other areas, and I know there are typos and inaccuracies because I've spotted some. To be honest, I've not even worked out how to find all the codex entries in the toolset (I've not found the quest-related ones or any DLC ones). I've only had a brief look at the toolset and I'm stumbling around in the dark. If it genuinely is simple to extract Codex entries, then, once I'm done with my current task of categorising the entries, I might take you up on that offer. --Zoev 01:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) (PS. Whilst I've lived in Scotland for six years and do enjoy my single malts, I feel I should clarify that I am actually English. I'm sure there must be some dire punishment for a sassenach who masquerades as a true-blooded Scot!) ::Thanks! My email is my username plus @blueyonder.co.uk. No rush, as I reckon that categorising and other bits and pieces I want to do will take at least a few days. Good night! Zoev 02:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) See Also and Main templates Hi Tierrie. Just a minor point about the See Also template and the Main templates that you can choose to ignore if you wish. The Main template puts a colon after the leading text, whereas See Also doesn't, which makes it look a little odd when the two appear immediately next to another as I've got happening throughout, eg, Codex: Creatures and on Category:Codex: Spell Combinations. Any chance of putting a colon into See Also or taking it out of Main? Not a big deal if not! --Zoev 16:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for doing this. And as a reward, I'll pick on you for a really tedious question I was just thinking of getting in contact with an admin about! I just noticed that, if you're browsing Category:Characters, only the first few sub-categories are shown on the first page and the others appear only if you browse through the next 200 characters and so on. This seems a really bizarre way of displaying things - surely it would be more useful if all the sub-categories were displayed on the first page (at least, unless there are more than 200 of them!)? Do you think there's any way to do that, or is it an inbuilt wikia thing that there's no control over? This will only affect categories with more than 200 articles, but we do have a few of them and it's those for which it would be handy to see and browse through the available sub-categories. Do tell me to go away and stick this on a forum if you don't have the answer to hand! --Zoev 18:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Items I was just working on getting an item template wrote so we could have a list of items on the quest items and usable items page. I'll go back and edit out the high low to just value. --Polexian 18:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Project Juggernaut - Crafting I am not sure if this is the place to post this, but I would be interested in helping out with the crafting part. It interests me to make maybe a list of crafting costs and profits and places to buy the unlimited sources such as flasks, deathroots etc. Perhaps this already exists, but I have not been able to find it. Anyhow, if you are interested in letting me help with this part of the project, please let me know, or something similar. I have the PS3 version, not sure if this makes a difference. Quietscribe 19:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Numerous recent edits - curious... I was just following some of the edits you'd recently done and noticed that viewing the previous revisions including some I'd made ages ago, that the page appeared in an almost unviewable format...I presume (and was just curious and hence why I'm asking) that the edits your making are not actually fixing someone else's mistakes but rather making all the existing pages compatible with some new code you've applied as part of your Project Juggernaut? PhilV 23:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Also I was just wondering, why don't the Total Armour and Total Fatigue columns work (empty), for Item Sets or sole pieces when displayed on certain pages ...such as your old 'favourite' the Legendary Items page (there's a joke in there somewhere). PhilV 23:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm really confused. I suspected it might be simple, that the data wasn't populated so I added the Totals data for Effort Armor Set (as an experiment) - but it didn't really work as I'd hoped it might (I don't know the behind the scenes mechanics you've created) - so I reverted my changes (back to your last revision). But then afterwards, viewing the page again, the totals are there...just as I'd entered them...but I'd already reverted the edit, and I am very confused as to what's just happened. PhilV 23:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Aha, thank you - now that I understand how it works I will update things as & when I can. In your opinion if a Set bonus reduces Fatigue or adds Armour, should these figures be included in the total stats for the Set? I would say 'yes' - but what do you think? PhilV 23:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Help with templates again I come again in supplication to the god of templates. You may not have spotted my post in the wiki forums about my new "fancy" random character generator template. It so nearly works, but it's meant to take a parameter specifying the desired width of the picture and I can't get it to do what I want (it just ignores the parameter and uses the default width). Now clearly I've just done something stupid with the syntax, but I can't for the life of me see what. I'd really, really appreciate it if you could take a look at my forum post and see if you can spot where I've gone wrong. --Zoev 23:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Meh. Thanks for checking this out for me - I suppose I really should have thought to do that test myself! Now, I wonder if I can write the template in such a way I can have the width outside the choose statements ... I'll have a play around, but if not I guess I'm just stuck with a single width. --Zoev 23:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::So maybe one day I can get my template working as intended. For now, I give up. One width will have to fit all. Thanks again for your help - I've put a link to the big report you found on the template page for future reference. --Zoev 00:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ItemTransformer Would one of you two edit ItemTransformer to include these two lines please. :itemtable=ItemTableRow * style=itemtable: Template:ItemTableRow --Polexian 17:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Icon Images Hey, I have been using this wiki regularly since I got the game and I love all the work you guys do. I figured I would start trying to contribute some of my own, so I have been dabbling with editing pages here and there and realized I don't really know how to do much, heh. I was wondering first of all if you could let me know where you get the icon images to upload for creating item pages? I was going to make some for the new items you can get in the RtO DLC. Thanks for the help! It's my pleasure, and I know HOW to upload an image, my question is where the heck do you pull the icon images from? I see no logical way to get it from my pretty little Xbox over to my computer files. Good call on the whole bioware social thing...it looks like if I actually equip the items on my main character I can save the image files from there as soon as it updates. Good thing the profile I did this on has my main character as a rogue with ridiculously high strength, hehe. :) Im also trying to figure out how to actually add the nifty item info table thingy...I see how to create the page and select it to be an item, but it seems to default to one for an armor piece and I want to make one for a dagger! Is there an easy way to do this or should I just look at another dagger's code page and copy from there? Darksnow217 22:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Darksnow217 Can Halp! Sure, I'm happy to tackle that. I might be a bit slow on adding pics until I get my new lappy, but I can get started on on some the content changes today. Loleil 22:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Is Herbalism roughly inline with what you were thinking? Loleil 07:19, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Excellent, I shall add in a little note on the tiers and get started on the others. And no you don't say that very often, but it's good to know. I was starting to think that you were your favourite admin. Loleil 21:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Page Name Another question...someone else created a page for the new item Maric's Blade, however they titled the actual page as King Maric's Blade which leaves a total disambiguation for the item. Is there a way to change the name of the page to be the actual item name, or would I need to create a total new one and have the other one deleted? Thanks! Darksnow217 00:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade Mechanic Alright, after I finish adding pages for the new items I can try and figure out what gear has upgradeable types and leave notes to an article about that mechanic. Another issue I seem to be having is after I have input all my code to create a new page (using the advanced editor), I click Save Page and instead of creating it, it dumps me back to old simple editor with all my info erased and I have to finagle around to actually get it to create the page. Am I doing something wrong here? -- I created a new item set page for Cailan's Arms, and since I noticed the other two pages for item sets that weren't armor were totally screwed over I played around with it and came out with a new format I think looks pretty good. Was hoping you could give it a quick look and let me know if you think it looks alright and will work or if there is something else I should add/change. If it's good I can edit the other two non-armor item set pages so they don't look so jacked up. Darksnow217 04:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ItemTableTransformer Would you add these to this page also please? |usable= |quests= Also could you tell me why it isn't printing on this page the Toxin Extract? http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Quest_Items#Brecilian_Outskirts_Dalish_Camp Polexian 13:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Major Companions Hi, can you please tell me whether are you getting the same table view as below (which doesn't contain proper cell alignment)? or is it different? -- Snfonseka 02:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It is showing up aligned on my browser.. Companions --Polexian 03:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Are you looking at the header alignment? --Tierrie 04:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Please help. Is there now way of geting the Ranger spec without buying it? I bought it a while back and now i dont have it whats up whit this. Please help I need alother way someone to train it to me or somthing... thanks King's Confidant Hey, just wanted to leave you a quick note on the new King's Confidant page you made for the RtO content. I am not exactly sure what you were aiming for, but just as an fyi the quest called A King's Confidant is only the tiny little intro quest that takes you to where the other Ostagar survivor is to give you the mission to return and collect Cailan's documents. Once you speak with him and accept, you get an entirely new mission that actually is Return to Ostagar, which involves killing all the mobs, retrieving his arms and armor, and putting his body to rest. If I am way outta line here then I apologize, just wanted to make sure. :) Darksnow217 10:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Old Style / New Style Tables... Do you have a wikia on what the difference is. I worked on this for a good hour trying to copy armortableheader/row's template, with now luck. Polexian 15:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for fixing that for me. I looked at the code and it looks like the exact same thing I was trying to do this afternoon but it wouldn't print the items. It would just print the headers and then print garbage. You would think someone with a B.S. in C.S. could figure that out. Did you change anything on the Toxin_Extract Page? Polexian 22:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skills Yes, skill/talent tables just to clean up the pages, till something better comes along (unformatted pages that should be tables, I just can't stand it). Anything ya wanna let me know on, go for it, I don't expect these to be needed or used forever, but at least better than before. Unfortunately, I injured my arm last night and maybe be a little slow for the next few days but I hope to at least finish off rogue/war talents and start spells. I have been researching on this since the scroll over tooltip has a heavy road block, after spending and entire day on it (the reference site template pages seem to have admin level for editing, but I am still not going to give up), going to get to get some of my professional web writer friends to give me a hand if the can. Oh, I noticed you where adjusting TOC alignment the other day, it really looks sharp, some pages needed it terribly. Hollowness 21:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) WeaponTransformer - Runes? Hey, I notice that on many of the source codes for weapons people are leaving values for the number of rune slots (Starfang, for example), but nowhere on the actual WeaponTransformer template is there a call associated with a value for runes. I don't know if this is on purpose or not, but I figure it would be a pretty good idea to actually include that bit of information on the weapon tables? Also, if there is anything in particular I can help with please let me know, it seems all the new items from RtO have had pages created and now I am just kinda surfing aimlessly so feel free to guide me to a particular area if you would like. :) Darksnow217 23:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) CompanionTemplate Would you tell me what I am missing? I really want to understand how these templates work. I tried looking at what you did to the ItemTableHeader and ItemTableRow but can't see what I am missing on these two templates. Template:CompanionTableHeader Template:CompanionTableRow Polexian 18:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so the thing I was missing was in the Header... ' } at the end of Quest...--Polexian 21:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Runes I'm still working on the Runes page, and I appreciate the help you have gave me so far. You helping me fix the ItemTableRow to the new table format helped me finally understand how these templates work. I'm going to start a new game and whenever I can buy a new rune for a weapon in a shop I'm going to mark that as a location. I beleive almost all ruins can be bought somewhere in the game, but I could be wrong. I'll play thru twice, once as human and another as elf. Hopefully I find some good locations to put into the table. Is it possible to change the Header image to something nicer looking, like the background of the map on the game. Kind of a dirty white look? I think that might make the tables look better? Polexian 02:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Templates I changes some info on weaponstransformer and armortransformer templates so it would work with my plot items.Polexian 04:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I beleive I removed the width from the tables I put at 80% so they are at 100% now. Polexian 04:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Armor Transformer Could you tell me why the value is jacked up on this page? Juggernaut_Plate_Armor --Polexian 07:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Something wicked quest big BUG Hi can anybody help me in the "something wicked" quest? I can't complete the quest because when I try to speak to sir Otto in the Elven alienage I'll be teleported automatically in another place and sir Otto disappear from Denerim. Please help me? Skill/Talent/Spell/Specialization Tables pgae clean ups I know you have noticed I have been cleaning up and adding tables on the Skill/Talent/Spell/Specialization, this is sort of a tangent on it, after cleaning up a bit of unnecessary extensive personal notes on the spell tables about individual spells, that I believe should really be lists in the Discussion page, User:Mictlantecuhtli is re adding them and I advised it was more appropriate to have such "player tips" out of the tables, which are more statistic/mechanic of the spells. I started by leaving a message and since I was on that page for updating moved their notes to the talk page with explanation. But know they are just putting them back. Am I SOL, I mean the point of this was to clean up and now its looking rather wall of "notes text". I just feel my 12 hours of work is being tug-a-war'ed with someone who won't even communicate with me, has me a little distraught. Hollowness 19:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::My biggest worry is all their little notes that aren't statistical or mechanical (even those clutter up a bit too), will cause major clutter up the page and then require a clean up tag, which for Spirit Spells is starting to look like it needs it already , (facepalm), its like if my clean up wasn't good enough to revert back it but I cleaned up for there to be a bigger mess and alot of it is over kill information (like "my skeleton has lots of aggro when summoned" I don't even believe that is factual unless summoned before party members get to dps, I think it is more of a personal comment than game fact or statistic), and, funny enough, already being discussed on the talk/discussion page. But if we can't really do anything about it , sigh : / thanks anyways. Hollowness 21:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, no, I want to see it moved, my goal in this clean up was amalgamate information or move it (not delete what was in the way, I tried to not delete anything unless it was a reiteration of the above information or personal references to the spells, and even then it was very minimal, thats prolly why they have a lil' clutter look on its own but it still was an improvement from before). Initially, I was editing while they were adding so I think my edits because their deletes when I caught it I tried to move it. Even when I did move it and with notes this would serve better on the discussion page, and left a message to try to leave discussions on the discussion page and leave statistical and mechanical info on the main article, but got no response, they deleted the moves and re added them to the main article. I did delete some ridiculous "with my stats and using salves, this happens, here is a link to my character with his gear and stats". Once I realized they were undoing my moves and re-adding them and not responding to me, I stopped entirely. *sigh* Hollowness 21:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Please see bottom of Arl of Redcliff Talk Page http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Arl_of_Redcliffe Perhaps it belongs with Urn of Sacred Ashes page, but I think the information belongs on one of the two pages under the result section as it is helpful to character planning to know that the +1 skill/attribute is obtainable. Thanks XxSylphxx 22:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sigs There, just because you don't like looking at hundreds of characters worth of signature. 23:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :We wouldn't want to scare people with too much awesomeness. 00:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Toggle/Hide/Show I'm sure you have seen where you can hide and show the TOC, well I was thinking is it possible to show/hide table data so people could find the information better/faster?--Polexian 17:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Quests Table Like the new quest table and page?? Quests --Polexian 20:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I did not notice that DLC data was from a table format. Think I will try something like this on the quests page. --Polexian 20:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. I guess the tables for companions and plot items and quests was just a way of me learning this language. Now that I speak broken wiki I'll work on prettying up my pages I did. --Polexian 20:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC)